The Marauders New Invention: Facebook
by MissDemigodWizard
Summary: Join the marauders in a year full of mischief and fun in a story of the marauders new invention, Facebook. Sixth year, review! In progress (I didn't make the name Facebook, this has nothing to do with the actual Facebook, it's completely different)
1. Chapter 1

"Prongs," said sirius as he sat next to his best friend," I think it's time to create something new, the Marauders have been out of business lately."

James looked up from his comic book , "Sirius, no pranks, Evans still isn't talking to me because of what we did to snivelly last year."

"Yeah but let's say its not a prank."

"Padfoot..."

"Just listen to me prongs! I was thinking in charms that let's make something like...like Facebook!"

"A what?" Asked James.

"Exactly! What about we give everyone a book with their picture on it?"

James looked at Sirius," That's boring."

Sirius grinned." Yes. But its a diary, no one will know but whatever they write in it we will be able to know!"

"So...you're saying whenever anyone writes in this 'diary' we'll be able to read it, but how will we know who wrote it?"

"With a simple emorphius charm!" Said Sirius proudly.

James' face split into a big grin, " That's brilliant!"

* * *

The marauders sat silently after Sirius had explained the plan. They were going to get one simple book and multiply it. Then they would go around the school getting embarrassing pictures of everyone.

"So when will we set to work?" Asked Remus

"Now." Said Sirius. He pulled out a small dark red leather book which was the size of his hand."Moony, will you do the honour?"

"But wait, how will we make 1000 books?"

"Peter!" Sirius groaned,"Weren't you listening? Only gryffindor!"

Peter turned bright red and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "I might've fallen sleep."

'Gemino." Said Remus pointing his wand at the book. At once 200 books appeared.

"Good work moony!" Said James In awe.

"It was nothing." Remus mumbled embarrassed.

"Now." Said Sirius grinning, " The fun part."

"Wait!" James exclaimed," I've got a good picture of Evans! Accio Picture." A small picture came whizzing into James' awaiting hand.

James was kissing lily on the cheek who looked utterly shocked.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I remember that," said peter.

"Yeah it was when Sirius dared me to go kiss Evans in fourth year!"

"Yeah Evans was sooo angry and the way we ran!" Laughed Sirius

"Did I hear my name?" Asked someone. Footsteps could be heard coming up,

"Quick, hide it." Hissed James.

Remus quickly threw a blanket on it.

The door opened and a pretty red head stood there. Lily Evans

* * *

A/N: Lame and a very short chapter I know! Sorry! I wrote this at one am the idea just came and I had to write it down! Please review and no flames! I'll try updating tomorrow! Review! Thanks! :-)

22 Dec 2013 17:50:55


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Sorry it took long to update I've been really busy these days! This is quite short but not as short as the last one hope you like it!

* * *

"Evans? What are you doing here?" Asked James.

"I heard my name." She said simply.

Lily looked down at the books in confusion. Usually when her eyebrows would wrinkle in a cute frown, James' heart would melt, but not now. "What are these for?"

"Oh...er...nothing, Sirius' uncle wanted him to keep them for er...safe keeping." Said James.

"Yeah." Sirius nodded over enthusiastically.

Lily looked at him, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. She bent down and started examining a book. "Which shop?"

"Flourish and bolts." Peter answered.

Remus slapped his forehead, "He means to say that..."

Lily sighed, "Forget it boys, just remember any mischief and I'll report you to professor McGonagall."

She turned to leave when James spoke. "Oh, and Evans, wanna come to our dormitory at nine? Marlene, Alice and Mary are also coming."

"I'll pass potter."

She walked out the door leaving a slightly sad James but relieved marauders.

"I can't believe it." Sighed Remus.

"Yeah, I was pretty sure that she'd investigate more being the nosy person she is."

"Oi, Sirius, mind your tongue unless you want a black eye." Warned James.

Sirius laughed, "Prongs, don't get your pants in an twist! I was just joking!Oh and considering I am a black, I do already have a black eye."

"Anyways." Said Remus before a fight would break out, "Let's revise the plan over one more time. We'll invite the girls over at nine, play a game, and take embarrassing pictures of them."

"Don't forget the firewhiskey."

"Sirius no!"

"Moony," said peter, "Why not just this once."

"Yeah, whats the harm?"

"Prongs, just think of the results! All you goofballs will get drunk! And merlin knows what will happen!" Said Remus annoyed.

Sirius huffed , "Fine."

* * *

"Liiiiiiiily!" Marlene whined, "Don't be such a party pooper!

"Marlene, I've told you before, no!"

"Oh come on! James will be there!" Alice teased.

"Alice, I swear, repeat that again and I'll hex you into oblivion!" Lily warned sending her the best glare she could manage which was pretty scary.

"Lily," Mary said, "If you don't like it then you can leave, what's the harm?"

"Its just-"

"Lily! Here!" Said Marlene throwing her a pair of jeans and purple top."Wear this."

Lily sighed, "If things get out of control I'm leaving!

In five minutes, Lily couldn't believe what she was doing as she climbed up the stairs leading to the boys dormitory.

Marlene flung open the door without knocking, Typical Marlene. "Hello boys."

Sirius threw a mischievous grin at them,"Why hello ladies, may I say you look wonderful. And even lily-flower has joined us today!"

"Don't call me lily-flower black!"

"Yeah," Marlene agreed, "She's been quite feisty right now."

"Ah I believe prongs has quite a taste for-"

"Shut up padfoot!" Interrupted James, "Ladies sit down, ,and we shall begin a game, Remus will you explain?"

"OK, so we will be playing a new game invented by sirius, its called er...?"

"Reptile chase."said peter

Lily stared at Sirius with a mixture of amusement and shock, "Sirius you do realise that is a game played by five year olds in a muggle zoo?"

"Yes he does but lily dear this is slightly different. You will chase three animals , a stag, a dog, a rat whilst us four go to the common room and watch you from four hidden cameras." Explained James.

"What we're not doing that!" Lily exclaimed.

But she said it to late because at that moment the four boys rushed out the room locking the door behind them.

Lily walked over to the door, "Alohomora, Confringo, Episkey!" But nothing happened.

"Oh shoot." Moaned Marlene as she leaned against the wall.

"I told you so!"

"We should have listened to you lily." Said Alice dejectedly.

"Yes you sho-"

"Hear hear!" Said James voice loudly, he wasn't in the room but it sounded like he was, " The first round is about to begin ladies! no wands! Prepare to meet the stag!"

Out of nowhere a magnificent stag appeared.

"Oh no." Murmerred lily.

She was about to reach for her wand but it wasn't there.

* * *

A/N: OK, hey, I know this isn't amazing but I had to update, Can anyone guess who the stag is and why there are only three? Well obviously you can. The game is boring I know but I can't really right amazingly and I'd have to do the that if the game was truth or dare with fire whiskey so sorry! I'll try to update soon! Please review! Thanks! :-)


End file.
